


megaman  star froce mad crash

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Harems, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Geo Stelar Megaman failed a mad man crushed humanity and removed his powers but now thanks to the arrival of some women form another universe and the last children of there race his powers are restored, and the keys to saving humanity are found. Now with his plans ruined the Villain shall return for rematch against Megaman but he isn't standing alone anymore! Geo x harem
Relationships: Hibiki Misora | Sonia Strumm/Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the halls of his house the only one on a block that hat lights on was the now grown Geo Stelar his hand sin the pockets of his white coat, his red shirt and blue pants and red shoes walking till Sonia came out and hugged him.

She kept she had on a pink hoodie and yellow short shorts and blue stockings with pink shoes.

Geo smiled as he hugged her she then turned sad as did him when they looked at the calendar as she said "It's the anniversary of that day isn't it?"

The older adult sighed, "the day we failed and that virus was released killing seventy five percent of the planet and putting em wave life forms into a coma so we can't be lyra note or Megaman anymore yes." He said sadly then something came out form the star carrier in his pocket.

As Sonia's old guitar went off and she ran to it as Geo pulled out his in a moment Omega-xis who was static and glitching out spoke, "G…EEe…Oh ?" he was forcing it and Geo's eyes widen as a tear fell, "Omega-xis buddy! Stay with me don't leave me!"

Sonia was looking at her Guitar in tears at Lyra in the same state as she said, "Same to you Lyra! Stay with me! Don't leave me again! Please we need you! The world is a mess! Please don't slip back away into that Viral Coma state!" She said crying.

Omega-xis's vision was blurry but he knew the Geo he was looking at was taller, "when that Em wave and normal virus went off! We….. failed…. Didn't we buddy…"

Geo in tears nodded yes Only for Lyra to say, "… Something is….waking us up! Something horrible!"

Sonia gasped as she spotted light and Geo put on his old Visualizers and gasped, "an emwave life form I can barely make it out! Come one if it's what's waking them up if we get closer we can restore them to wave change again."

Sonia nodded as they ran out into the abandoned city only to be gasped when they say what looked like a stone ship and a group of alien life forms not quite being able to stand.

One was clearly an Anthro version of Cup cake dressed like her human counter part, and Zecora in a brown fabric top and loincloth, with them was crying.

Geo took off his old glasses and saw anthro foal versions of Carrot cake, count cake, Silver spoon, diamond Tiara, Apple bloom Sweete belle, Scootaloo tender tap, rumble Pipsqueak, and Flurry heart.

Sonia looked at the aliens and nice and slowly said, "is this one of those last of your kind take the kids to another planet to save them deals!"

Cup cake who was now standing up to show she was a little thinner then her human counterpart said, "pretty much!" She then fell over Geo being a man of science was believing it was thanks to earths gravity, but then The anthro form of Cadance who was dressed in a blue bikini top and ankle length blue loin cloth came out, and let's just say this outfit her horn glowing to bring the crying Flurry to her as she held her calming the child down.

Geo blinked at the anthro winged uniform and tunred to Sonia who was covering looking down at her own figure then to the grown anthro women and growling in rage.

That is when they heard a stomp and saw a large foot print appear on the ground put couldn't see it so Geo put on his glasses and he said, "Ok I can see you with this ugly!"

It was a large jammer with female shape and strange bat like wings and hoven feet Geo then point at it and said, "so wave change to visible spectrum!"

in a moment the anthro pony women gasped as to them the jammer appeared it was towering at ten feet tall with a machine gun arm.

Form the star carrier omega-xis who was more focus, "Geo… one of this….. pony people… is the one to parasite virus is controlling and turning into a monster!"

the Virus in humanoid shape then point and fired off it's gatling gun style machine gun arm at Geo making him move away as the pony women and Sonia got the kids away.

Geo was running and looking at it, "what are you Omega! You woke enough to wave change?" he asked hopefully and Omega was glitching a bit, appearing like he was fading at some spots as he said, "Well I have the minimum for it but our friendship pulled us through worst! Let's do this thing Em wave change!"

Geo then barrel rolled away form bullets as he called out, "GEO STELAR ON AIR!" In one green burst of energy Geo stood for the first time in years as megaman to the ponies shock.

Omega-six's head hand altered colors for a moment and said, "better but still sick to the stomach, I won't be able to use battle cards like this!"

Geo quickly vanished through a wave change and appeared behind the jammer and fired a mega buster shot between it's wings making them turn yellow and feathered for a second before they returned to bat like," We don't have too! We just need to damage the virus enough that it can't control a host so it lets who ever is under there out!" he called out before turning and vanishing to avoid more bullets.

he reappeared standing on the wave road and firing down only for the jammer to again recover form the damage and Geo vanished through a wave change again before appearing behind a rock, he looked at omega's head and said, "Can we do a charge shot?"

Omega's left eye closed with pain as he said, "we won't be able to move at the same time!"

Sonia then stood up and looked at her guitar and said, "Wait if They can then Lyra let's go time for Lyra note to return again too."

Lyra struggled to say, "em wave change!" Sonia then took it form there, "Sonia stellar on air!" She said happily before a burst of pink made her Lyra note once more!

She then played her guitar and called out, "String snare!" in a moment the strings tied up and held the jammer still as Geo charged his shot.

Megaman put his hand on the mega buster and smirked as the shot charged, "Mega buster charge shot charging! And Fire!" he then fired it at the Jammer it hit it in the chest.

In a moment the wave change it was in braking it apart to reveal the anthro version of spitfire her wonderbolt uniform changed to fit her new humanoid body hooved feet and all.

the armor then reformed into a cannon base that Sonia quickly destroyed with a sonic shock wave form her guitar.

Later on at the Stelar house with the foals a sleep.

Sonia was looking at the sleeping four mares as she looked to geo, "they claimed to be old four legged equines before arriving!"

Geo rolled his eyes as he removed his glasses, "After all we seen I believe it! them not being form this universe would explain a few things like how the yellow lady is sleeping on a cloud right now and how when she kicks it makes it rain then stop. But any way I ran some tests!"

Sonia followed her husband as she said, "oh?"

Geo nodded and said, "there bodies let out a non-harmful form of radiation that is an electromagnetic frequency to it. Or in short they are letting out energy that are reawaking em wave life forms! It was there arrival that lead to the virus and our partners waking up! That will continue. Virus will continue to be a problem! As will jammers and possible new wave life forms and wave changers. Note only that do you remember the effects of the mad professors virus?"

Sonia nodded and she said, " yeah the virus would sterilize Any and all Female it didn't kill, while killing most of the men as he want human extinction!" in a moment She jumped in pain form needle.

Geo then then smiled and said, "the sterilizing was do to bacteria the body couldn't fight being left behind while this woman have antibodies that can break it down or In short I just injected you with the cure for it! meaning when it takes effect we could start a family witch is why we have to go public abut this! We literally just found the cure to save humanity."

Sonia in a moment smiled teared up and hugged her husband and said, "Geo you are the greatest!"

Elsewhere watching was a wave life form.

it's body was ghost like tail and humanoid upper body. It's body was mostly red energy with black pants around it's wrist and black plats on it's shoulder a black strain of metal plates form a black professor coat like thing and a head with only a large bolt going through it red energy make up. "… took him awhile but megaman stopped my plans to end humanity! Plus those aliens bring in new gens to the table! They could recover."

he then looked like he was doing match, "they will recover and with the cure now my virus is useless! I am beat! Megaman beat me but at high coast of most of humanity. Talk about winning the battle but not the war. Well now I guess I'll need to run more test and do this the classic way then! I need Guinee pigs and they can't come form this universe to alert megaman! It's only a matter of time before his wave change army is back into the swing of it."

he held were his chin would be, "I have dimensional travel tech so I'll do that. Ok Megaman round too mad professor vs megaman take too."

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks later Spitfire was looking at her new bipedal self In the mirror she was dressed in black short shorts and a blue sports top.

she put her hands on her hips they and the other anthros were told they had amazing figures model quality, She then walked along to see Geo looking out at the night sky.

She held her chin it had been a few weeks the world was calling him a hero again saving the say with the cure cheering the return of megaman! Plus the foals were starting to call him daddy, She Cupcake, Cadance, Zecora had some how become part of him and Sonia's relationship.

She held her chin not understanding just how it happened but thankful to be part of the herd anyway so she sighed and walked over to her new shared mate and said, "What's up Geo?"

Geo hand her a pair of glasses and she put them on and gasped as Geo said, "this is the wave road and the em wave life forms, you are seeing! " he crossed his arms and continued, "Notice the red stain on a few of them I know how leaves them and he is the one that almost killed humanity my greatest failure he is back! And I can't fail this time! I am megaman! I can't fail twice!" he said

Omega-xis came out of the star carrier and put a hand on geo's shoulder and said, "No we are megaman we won't fail again! Don't know how we lost our tribal powers to this guy! But we will do it we aren't alone!"

that is when the former kid hero snapped his fingers, "that's It Omega-xis you genius EM WAVE CHANGE GEO STELLAR ON AIR!"

In a moment he was megaman and changed to wave energy to jump to the wave road and touched it making it all glow as he said, "My name is megaman! I carry this message to all who have regained or gained the power to wave change."

Miles away Bud as Taurus fire stopped and listened to it as he said, "Geo my friend!" he seemed over joyed at hearing the voice as he pinched a virus away.

As megaman Continued to speak he said, "For years I blamed myself for not saving the day and it is my fault I went in alone! That was my mistake that almost cost us all everything! If you will forgive my arrogance my foolishness and stand with me to keep this world safe come join me!"

Elsewhere.

solo wave changed into Rouge shouldered his blade as he listened to the speaking wave road carrying the voice of Megaman. The last member of the people of Mu bowed as he said, "Megaman my kings' rebirth! I stand by you! At your service now and always!"

Megaman continued to speak, "Please Come stand by me! He is back The one that almost end humanity! I know I can't beat him alone but together we can! Come help me and Lyra note keep this world safe!"

Meanwhile hearing it in an ally way crying was Cancer bubble who was crying as he put his claw to his chest and said, " as a fan of your wife Sonia I stand with you!" he said happily.

Megaman continued, "I live in the remains of echo ridge Please head my way if you can wave change or even if you use to be able to or you are a scientist studying wave changing the world isn't recovered enough to protect it's self we most!"

above mess Village Kung foo Kid smashed a bird virus with his hoof punch as he put his cloven hands together and bowed as he said, "to be summoned by Megaman to legendary fighter this shall improve my skills and hopefully allow me to find my parents killer! I am on my way megaman!"

Elsewhere listing in while working in an abandoned lab was Mad professor who turned the bolt through his head as he said, "Really now megaman making an army! Well I suppose you have learned and I need to work on it!"

In a tube what looked like an male anthro zebra struggled.

he had dark fur with white strips appearing as a color versed Zebra with out the jewelry and more square eyes. His tail was a lot of sharp angled and he was dressed in a red Hoodie black jeans and black boots. He banged on the tube.

Professor mad laughed, "oh Akihsia Yoshi your transformation into an anthro Zebra was fun for me even splicing in local human DNA into you to see if my virus would work on someone with the cure in them it didn't and now I know this aliens are not effect so I have to end them the more traditional bad guy way witch sadly means I don't need you anymore just breath in the poison gas and die!"

Akihsia cried his mohawk falling over a light as he coughed as the tube filled with gas he was growling in rage his mind only racing with revenge when he heard megaman's message.

He smiled as he coughed out, "MEGAMAN AND HIS ARMY WILL STOP YOU THE WAVE CHANGERS WILL WIN!" he then coughed not noticing when he said wave change he glow for a second before he added, " If only I could EM wave change!"

In a moment he yelled in agony as he glow.

when the glow end he stood in a grene body suit brown armored cyber punk hoof boats with white hoof markers giving him larger hooves for powerful kids a brown lion cloth around his waste hanging form a brown cyber punk belt.

he had brown shoulder pads and wrist gauntlets gloves on his back was a brown metal backpack on sides of his head was white metal orbs like megaman's and a v shaped red visor they held on.

his left hand then burst turning into a white glowing energy claw.

the professor jumped back and said, "… I used Mu DNA by mistake!"

In a moment Akihsia stepped through the tube being made of EM Waves. The confused former human looked at himself before ducking to avoid a red energy scythe the professor was swinging.

the em wave life form said, "FINE IF YOU WANT TO DIE A MORE TRADISONAL WAY SO BE IT! MY CREATURE!"

Akihisa ducked and avoid it till out of some kind of instinct he put his right hand in to his left hand and pulled out a weapon! It was a Brown metal pole with a smaller version of Rouge's sword blade on the end but in green, with a brown obsidian like blade.

the spear then clashed with the scythe.

As the two weapons held each other back Akihsia held out his clawing claw hand and let out blinding flash and when it died down it was gone.

the professor then said, "This could be bad for me! If he remembers were I am oh well I still have hostages!"

In the air Above Akihisa was running on the wave road before vanishing in light and landing somewhere and hopping off when he notice someone and he called out, "HAY BUDDY WERE IS ECHO RIDGE! I got information on enemy location for megaman, man!"

In a moment the person saw returned around to reveal a himself to be Rouge who looked between his sword and the anthro's spear, "the blood of the Mu people is within you…. That means I am not alone!" he said smiling happily

Akihsia looked confused as the man bowed and said, "Come I'll explain I am on my way to echo ridge myself! I am also answering Megaman the rebirth of our people's kings call to arms I shall explain all cousin then you can explain were you came form!"

Akihsia nodded confused by it as he started traveling with the other wave changing who began to tell his story."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge was standing in his wave change form walking the halls of the stellar home shouldering his sword he was protecting Megaman's new step children and his new wives as he said, "ok the princes and princess are safe, now to check on the non-wave changing queens!" he said happily.

Meanwhile at Mad professor's lab.

Megaman , Taurus fire, Kung fu Kid, Lyra note and Akihisa were moving along the factory. Megaman had taken point the only light was form Taurus flames.

That is when they came to five jammers and each charged.

Akihsia summoned his spear and rapidly strike it forward slashing the jammer making it turn into a card and a bird virus that Akihisa quickly rammed into to delete.

A jammer was firing it's machine gun at Lyra who was avoiding before she played her Guitar to restrain it, "String snare! Now battle card flame wheel!" her arms then changed into the weapon as she fired off the flaming wheel that hi the jammer.

the jammer turned into a card and a Mccleaver that she quickly deleted with a strike of her guitar for a sonic wave, "What is this crap!"

Kung fu Kid rapidly strike his jammer with strikes form his hoof punch and hoof kick making it smash into card and a Billy that he headbutted to delete.

Taurus just gave an ox tackle smashing his jammer and smashing the virus that made it making another card fall down

Megaman called on the sword long sword and wide sword and the three merged into a massive axe he grabbed hold of and swung deleted the jammer the musashi that made it and slashing the card in half.

Geo's weapon vanished as omega-xis said, "Geo I am picking up Human wave signatures form those cards. It's generic and weak explaining the lack of power but the professor found away to wave change with out an organic being!"

Taurus then spoke up saying, "Gee isn't that a scary through the guy who almost beat megaman and made us decline could be wave changed now and stronger!"

Kung fu kid put his hands together and bowed, "It has been an honor fighting beside you megaman!"

Akihsia growled as he charged forward summoning a tiki mask looking shield to his solid arm to go with his spear as he moved forward and there was Mad professor.

Mad professor was holding a golden version of the wave change card as he said, "Just in time for I finished it! MAD PROFESSOR EM WAVE CHANBE ON AIR!" In a moment in golden light he changed.

he now looked like a humanoid in a seemless black body suit with metal like white coat with no sleeves wrist bands that were grey and looked like broken hand cuffs he had similar ones around his ankles. His face was blank but still had his bolt as he called out, "behold professor insane My em wave change form made with no human or organic life form!"

Taurus then charged as he yelled out "OX TACKLE!" only for the small thin professor to hold it back with his right index finger making bud's eyes widen as he said, "my wave change card is an organic signal amplified and made to perfectly match mine! Two minds can't hit me!" he then gave a left hook that hit Taurus fire so hard he split back into Bud and Taurus.

Taurus stood over his downed partner, "BUD HE'S STILL BREATHING JUST KNOCKED OUT!"

Akihisa charged in swinging rapidly only for the professor to avoid them that is when string snare hit him and he simple moved his arms to the side braking them shocking Sonia as no one had done that before.

The badguy then land knee strike to akihisa's gut making him return to normal and pass out form the strike!"

Kidd charged out for a horn ram only to punched in the head by a left hood making him turn back into his human form with Goat foo who looked like a floating goat mask with green energy behind him gasp in shock, "KIDD!"

The professor moved his hand about as he said, "your attachment to bugs is so gross and dishonoring to our raise gentlemen!"

That is when he heard megaman call out, "Galaxy advance hurricane dance!" he said as he was covered in a hurricane of blades that hit the professor making him hold megaman back with two hands.

At the same time the professor heard Lyra call out, "Galaxy Advance impact cannon!" that is when he turned and a cannon shot hit him in the head the first hit landed on Professor insane.

the professor stumbled back form shock as he held his head, "you hit me? Not possible!" he called out in shock as Megaman yelled out "Galaxy advance Darkness hole GA!" In a moment a dark hole opened and it forced the professor to stand still as a dark energy creature came out and struck him with a claw.

the hole then closed as the professor stepped back a slash hole glowing red on his chest form it as he looked at the damage, "Galaxy advanced! Your using combos and teamwork to through me off!" he then turned and jumped to avoid a burst of purple flames where he land behind Lyra note and chopped her on the back of the neck making her turn back into Lyra and Sonia.

Sonia passed out as the professor looked to megaman pointing, "there now you can't distract me with out your wife! You and me megaman!" he then charged in and tried to land an open palm strike only for Megaman to split back into Geo and omega-xis.

Omega-xis went in for a claw strike but the professor ducked just in time for his blank face to meet Geo sliding cards in his star carrier "Galaxy Advance holy light!"

In a moment a tower of light hit the professor as he screamed, "A HUMAN HIT ME BY HIMSELF ERROR ERROR EXTERME ERROR!" he screamed in pain as when the light was down his cut had spread in to massive cracks that ran to his left shoulder down his right leg.

That is when Omega-xis went to Geo and they called out, "EM WAVE CHANGE ON AIR GEO STELLAR ON AIR!"

Megaman was then reformed in a burst of Green, and Megaman charged in as he called out, "Galaxy Advanced Rocket launch GA!" he then held out omega-xis' head and it opened it's mouth and fired off the massive rocket that hit the professor right in the crack and explode making him scream as it spread.

the professor held his chest as his whole body was cracking as he said, "well you did it Geo! You showed me the might of humanity! By injuring me with out a wave change. I error was in how dangerous humans could be! That is why I lost a fetal flaw as I underestimate all of you by fifty present! I could continue fighting but my motions would made me crack and die faster and you have damaged my em wave core so I can't even drop it to save myself I am dead and I admit it!"

he then held out his hand and said, "As such I shall now go out with style! All I had captured are scattered to the winds I had five hostages when opened there home towns with people will be summoned here destroying humanity. I original planned to do it to kill humans again if I got bored but you won you have the right to restore your kind to your home world!

the professor then put his hands together and bowed in respect, "and please use my notes on wave changing they might save your life or help you in the new age that has started! Also I have a few other surprises I left hiding around your world good luck finding and getting rid of them!"

In a moment he finished cracking and fell apart in red light particals as the golden card hit the ground.

Megaman walked over to it and picked it up as he sighed, "So it's done! Kind of! Everyone he killed is avenged but it feels so empty and hollow!"

Omega looked around at there knocked out friends as he said, "it kind of is man! It kind of is he didn't have any attacks only basic fighting skills and he beat everyone but us and if we hadn't taken that gamble on splitting to hit him in hopes of one of us landing it didn't work he would have beat us and doomed us! He wasn't powerful he wasn't a giant evil older then earth he was just a mad man and he almost beat us! This was the closet we came to failure.

Meanwhile

Cadance was in the air above the city looking down sadly at it's emptiness and ruined state when see saw a shine and landed. She walked over to it to see some kind of small metal container she picked up as she blinked and looked at it, "What is this?" That is when she touched it lit and it opened and a light shined in her eyes making her drop it and rub her eyes as she said, "Ok what was that."

a record message then, " hello you found something I left behind the light has blind you but your eyes sight will return but you will be able to see the wave road just fine and will be able to spot my hide outs and other things form miles away after all this is a game to me and you need to give the ma chance.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Cadance was growling as she adjusted the bandages on her eyes sighing as she could hear the foals playing she sighed, "Stupid trap My eyes are burning like this! Can they just heal so we can start looking for those horrible things he left behind!"

She waited and when no reply came around she realized, "I am only with the foals!" She said sounding embarrassed.

Meanwhile.

Akihsia was raising around on the EM Wave road looking around before he jumped off after seeing a shine in the ruins of a city.

In a moment a Jammer charged out trying to punch him only for him to raise his shield arm to block it before summoning his spear and slashing it in half, it became a wave change card and some random virus that ran off.

He walked around looking around growling, "there was so many trapped with me I have to find them!" In a moment he saw an open pod and ran off yelling, "hello anyone here!" he trapped his em wave change for a moment looking around before sighing as he same to a dead human body.

the Zebra closed the person's eyes, "rest now you shouldn't have been here! Wait if you were in the pod you would have been killed while in it then dragged along!"

he headed back to the pod to see the glass broken outwardly like who was in it smashed out and he smirked, "that is just some random looter!" he seemed over joyed at who ever being in there was still alive probably.

That is when he walked off and came to a shaking scared Lady who looked like a mess and she looked at and jumped " HORSE MAN!" she screamed.

Only for Akihisa to go "AAAAA LADY WITH HORRIBLE FASHION SENSE!"

the lady's jaw dropped as the Zebra went on ,"see not so fun when someone does it to you now I am Akihisa you are?"

the lady crossed her arms and said, "Yukari Tanizaki….. Am I crazy?" she asked her eyes widening as she stared at akihsia who simple said, "No"

the zebra man then said, "this is simple post end of the world I was mutated and I am looking for people I know in the ruins of the world of tomorrow and right now I've only run into you and the corpse over that way!" he said pointing.

the lady jumped then grabbed him, "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" She then jumped when it looked like light was sparking form her.

Akihsia held a chin, "Looks like you too got the gift of em wave changing!" before she could say anything they heard a roar making them jump as Cancer bubble ran screaming saying, "IT WANTS TO EAT ME!"

what looked like an Em wave changed Plesio surf making water appear around him to be mobile.

Akihsia called out "EM WAVE CHANGE AKIHISA YOSHI ON AIR!" he then change and yelled out " Battle card Plasma gun!" his shield arm became the weapon that he fired on only on the wave changed being who yelled in pain.

Only for the creature to send out a tidal wave making Akihsia jump on to the em wave road.

Yukari yelled and ran up a run downed building's stairs to get away she panted she was on the fifth floor but there the water was up to her knees she was gulping, "this is how I die scared and alone at worlds end!" She held her head crying sitting down as she replayed the mutant's change.

She said, "he said I could do that! Your not going to believe the horse guy are you? As if saying Em wave change Yukari Tanizaki on air!" She then gasped as light covered her.

She now stood there as a copy of Queen Ophiuca but the helmet now looked like a purple snake head complete with yellow eyes and the hair was Yukari's turned into a copy of rolls complete with a purple bow.

In shock the lady looked her over as she said, "I am a fucking snake lady!" she held her hand out sending out em wave virus snakes down biting the sea creature making it scream in pain as the bites glow and discolored the area to purple as he turned to her and went to headbutt the building.

yukari screamed and jumped out the window landing on some kind of energy road making her jump, "WAS THIS ALWAYS HERE!"

Akihsia appeared beside her, "It's the em wave road the planets magnetic field so yes it has you just couldn't see it!" he then held out his hand and said, " battle card thunder head three!"

In a moment the sea monster screamed as a bolt of lighting rained down upon him making him scream and the discoloration spread.

the thing roared and dried to bite the wave road making both fall off in a moment the eyes on Yukair's helmet glow making the things left flipper turn to stone and it roared at her.

She held up her hands, "I don't know how I am doing this I swear NESSY! I SWEAR!"

In a moment Cancer people's claw hit the back of it's head and as it returned to the little guy he ran off screaming, "REGRET REGRET!"

the thing roared and turned and Akihsia said, "I have a star bright idea battle card strike edge times two!" both his arms then became the sword as he jumped landing on the sea monster's back where he gave rapid x slashes with his two lighting blades making it scream and in a moment it broke up into two cards.

As his hands returned to normal Akihsia picked them up a change card and a card based on the original this thing was based on, "Cloning really?"

yukari then jumped to the ground and returned to normal falling over and fainting.

Later on at the town that was home base.

Yukari was seemingly enjoying talking to Sonia, Spitfire, Zecora ,Cadance, and Cupcake while her left eye twitched showing she still thought she was crazy after turning into to a super powered snake lady and fighting a sea monster beside a talking crab and a horse man.

At her hip was a red star carrier.

Geo was looking at the clone card in his lab not to far away, "So strange! It has the em wave patterns of the original and that's it! nothing else I makes no sense how they could put two cards together to make a wave life form like that!" he said confused.

Only for Omega-xis to pop up and said, "Nothing he did made sense Geo Let's just focus on the fact we have a new friend and found cancer."

A few days later

Cadance was happily removing the bandages form her eyes as she looked out on the horizon her eyes seeing an x as he blinked," I can see them! GUYS I CAN SEE THEM!"

she then ran out and happily picked up flurry heart and hugged her making her giggle, "but first to see the foals smiling faces then we go exploring."

Later on while on the wave road Akihsia was sliding along it's energy as Cadance followed on her wings pointing at what looked like a jungle that over took a ruined city as he said, "urban jungle whole new meaning!"

he said as he jumped down and looked at it with Cadance landing beside him.

While the former princess pulled out a pink star carrier to say, "I'll call megaman we need someone to figure out how nature could take back over so quickly I mean logic would be it's one of those machines but how it works could really help!"

Akihsia nodded as he walked off saying," I'll scout ahead!" he then walked off and seen spotted foot steps and followed spear in hand as he charged "HOLD IT!"

before long he called out, "Battle card jet attack!" As his free hand changed he flow off landing right beside the one he was chasing Making the man piss himself in shock.

the man gulped as he adjusted his glasses and fell to his knees, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Akihsia looked at him and in shock said, "Kubo is that you?"

The now named Kubo gulped as he shaked in fear and asked, "how do you know my name?"

the wave changer then rolled his eyes, "it's the end of the world mutating is common!" he dropped his em wave change to Kubo's shock and said, "hear let me prove I am who I will say I am back in school everyone called me the ultimate idiot and it was the reason I could work the iron bracelet, my avatar could touch things and we did not want to pants you while we were pantsing the other class a students as you are you! And here is something you can't question you dropped food and while I was hungry I asked if I could eat it!"

Kubo's head twitched as steamed seem to come out of his ear as he gasped saying, "Akihisa…. Is that you…. You're a pony guy…..I need a moment to process this mentally and ….."

Akihsia covered his mouth and let out a " don't finish that sentence the others around?" Kubo nodded as he said, "Good I'll just have to go tell the lady I am exploring here with were we are going don't worry you'll like her name's Cadance but she is married so tell the others to keep off her husband barely trusts me I mean the guys has enough wives already I mean you know what I am not going to judge megaman." He then finished letting go of Kubo's mouth.

Kubo added, "A lot to unload there!"

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Geo was walking about to respond to Akihsia but in a moment Sonia, Spitfire, Zecora, and cupcake tackled him and said, "OH KNOW YOUR SPENDING THE DAY WITH MOST OF YOUR WIVES MR PLAYER! SOMEONE ELSE CAN BACK AKIHISA UP! LIKE THE GOAT GUY!"

Meanwhile In the neo Jungle ruins Akihisa was walking hood up proving he was akihsia Yoshi was easy but the students his former Classmates looks of horror staring at him like he was a freak made him growl.

he looked at Cadance she didn't seem to mind the looks mainly as her basic concern was getting everyone out of here safely, he rolled his eyes and stated, "Looking at me like I am a freak! I am a wave changing I belong in this world they don't!"

he growled as he walked past Minami and Himeji who jumped making him growl as he said, "I swear on my stripes If I see one more look I will show them a monster!"

Kyouji then showed up and point at him yelling, "FREAK!"

Akihisa's left eye twitched as he said, "Em wave change Akihisa Yoshi on air!" In a moment Kyouji jumped as akihsia waved changed and had his head in his claw and in a moment Akihsia slammed the man down into the dirt with rage, "I AM A WAVE CHANGER I COULD KILL YOU ONE HUNDRADE DIFFERENT WAYS IN A SECOND IF I WANT TO!"

Kyouji was left knocked out broken bleeding form his now smashed nose as Akihsia vanished in a wave change.

In the Em wave world Akihsia stood on the road screaming looking into the real world at them all screaming about him really being a monster, "No wonder he want humans gone! If you can't wave change you are just an asshole! Why do I even bother to protect them! Why should I? I am not the same species as them twice over!"

that is when he noticed on one of the ruined buildings gathering virus he then jumped up the road to look in on it.

It was a jammer pointing to a chalk board at a stick figure marked person then a figure of a met marked virus then to an equal sigh were he stood and point to himself.

the mets watching nodded as the jammer spoke in Yuji's voice, "yes that is the plan we raindown upon them you all grab and wave change we make jammers. We have army! We raise chaos any questions?"

Akihsia rose his hand and the jammer point to him, " why yes Akihisa old buddy old pal, what's your question?"

the stunned Zebra then let out a call of, "is that you in control of the jammer Yuji?"

Yuji nodded and said, "why yes I can control virus so I am in charge of the merge and can control and mage solid other virus. So I figured I would make my self the boss of the jammer tribe come on you saw how they act around you lets it happen man let it happen."

In a moment the met's became solid as did Yuji as Yuji ordered, "GO JACK THOSE BODIES MY MINION!"

In a moment a Met jumped out and yuuko kinoshita was heard screaming only for Akihsia to appear spear drawn and slash it in half with a growl.

Yuji sighed, "come on Akihsia lets talk about this wave changer to wave changer? We can make them be our friends again!" upon the sound of his voice a yandere named Shouko screamed in horror.

Akihsia then said, "your merged with an em wave virus! You are not a wave changer you're a virus trying to spread!"

Cadance had made a dome around her and most of the students as Kubo was red.

Yuuji made his hand a machine gun and fired only for Akihsia to avoid and appear using a flaming sword to slash apart his mets.

Yuuji yelled as he charged at Yuuko with his fist only for Akihsia to show up and get hit in the chest by it.

Akihsia's eyes widen as he fell down to his knees and lost his wave change and then fell down on all fours and throw up blood.

the Jammer then kicked him in the face knocking him away, "this attachment to humans makes you weak old buddy old pal!" he then took aim with his gun arm only for Goat fu kid to show up with two poison knuckles and land a double fist punch to his left side making that arm the one with the gun turn purple.

the jammer's gun arm then hung lifelessly at his side as he said, "OUCH! You jerk I can't use that arm now!"

the wave changers hands returned to normal, "Wave changing is a gift one that should be used for good!" he said with honor like a samurai, "Akihsia my friend thanks for holding him off but I shall carry on the fight form here!"

In a moment he glow green and got fifty percent bigger as he said, "After all nature is my element!"

he then charged in using a cloven kick to the poisoned arm to crack the jammer armor! As he held out his left arm, "Arbo edge" his arm then became the grass element energy blade as he slashed yuuji's coming punch shattering the armor on it.

Revealing a human hand, yuji looked at it as he said, " I thought you would be a kung fu fighter type!"

Goat fu kid then got in a martial arts stance as his hand returned to normal, "that is my thing but I allowed me to be taken out to easily so I learned the art of the battle card! Mop lance three battle card projection!" he then punched the air sending off the arrow.

It hit Yuuji right in the chest making his jammer form shatter completely he then fell over.

Yuuko ran to the downed Akihsia stunned at what she saw only for Yuuji to call out, "em wave viral change on air Yuuji!" in a moment he was a jammer again and vanished at light speed as he said, "We'll meet again!"

Later on akihsia woke up in the ruins as a van showed up to the students out he sat up he was on a leaf bed he noticed his jacket was unzipped and his chest was bandaged and the looked to see Yuuko as he asked, "you treated my injuries?"

Yuuko nodded with a smile offering him a hand but Akihisa got up on his own and wave changed as he said, "then you two your race proud Yuuko Kinoshita unlike the rest of this humans. Doesn't change your only here by the kindness of my heart even if no one here deserved it!"

he said as he vanished in light and Yuuko sighed as she held her face with her palms and though back on it, "he is right no one here deserved to be protect form body jacking monsters or Evil Yuuji."

She got up sadly as she said," but he saved me twice… I owe him…. I'll show you Akihsia, I'll show you not all humans are shit!" she said making a vow to do so!"

Meanwhile Cadance was back at the stealer house happily looking after the foals taking the job form Solo, she then picked up flurry heart and smiled, "What a day."

Elsewhere.

Yuuji was walking around when he came to another Jammer as he sighed, "you know Being a jammer is great but it's so generic we need original bodies with original powers, I mean how did that one guy become a humanoid version of a virus but we are all generic?"

the other jammer shrugged at the question confused.

the red head in the wave change said, "this we most learn!"

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

In the area around the Stealer manor Akihsia was walking around.

Yuuko was following asking so many Questions, "So you where mutated how? Was it pain full? Did the make over come with the super powers? Can anyone gain them? What's it like being a mutant with super powers? What's it like being living electromagnetic waves ?"

the anthro held his head and said, " mad scientist em wave life form. Yes. No the makeover didn't come with them. Find an em wave life form that matches your bodies naturel wave length you can merge with them to gain the powers lie goat fu kid. A headache and mental nightmare. And the things I see the amazing effect of it it all and the different sense are enough to carry me on!"

Bud was watching and said, "Cute Akihsia has a girlfriend!"

Meanwhile Yukari was in her wave change sitting on the wave road as em waves so normal couldn't see her she was sadly watching a group of tribal Zebra anthros dressed in skins and bandages dance around a fire.

her helmet was confirming em wave matches for Nyamo , her students and the rest of her old school they even still had there same figures and hair styles and personalities they just didn't seem to remember being human or her!

she sighed, "so what was the plan for this guys to replace humans if he won and killed man kind?" she got up slivering away as she head off to some other place.

She was now the other side of the tropical island in the blink of an eye and turned solid dropping the wave change and walking to a bar putting down her star carrier as he said, "I need a fucking drink everyone I know is as good as dead!"

the bar tender then put down a drink and she took a sip before lower a pair of visualizers on her head to see a strange em wave pattern she took her drink and finished it before following it, "Look at me acting like a super hero! I am being responsible like Nyamo wanted and she will never know. as she can't remember me or our friendship!"

She then saw what looked like a static covered humanoid with hardly any shape and he quickly em wave changed and sent out her snakes with passed through the thing tried to speak and a static filled voice.

before it raised it's hand sending static covered snakes back making her jump and fire off her gorgon eye beams turning them to stone, "Ok that was on me!"

The thing then fired off a beam turning a normal snake to stone and she held her chin and saw the thing do the same thing. "Your just copying me!" it then made static sounds like it was trying to mimic it.

Yukari then dropped her wave change to see what would happen and the entity walked off she changed again and it returned.

She then backed up and it followed and said, "Let's see what you are!"

Later on she was in a spot in Geo's lab as Sonia was running the scan on the caged thing, "…. Ok this things can't even till if it's Am or fm! But maybe for what you said it's some kind of old training dummy of some kind!"

Yukari then said, "Rouge jumped at it so we can rule out Mu as the maker of it! or it's cousin city"

Bud then walked in and said, "oh you found that thing I battled it last week it copied me and knocked me out with my own tackle then it was gone when me and torus came too!" he said remembering.

Yukari held her chin, "you know with Geo busy this might be our change to solve a mystery and I saw we do it the direct way!" She then waved changed and slivered over to it and touched it the thing moprhed into a static copy of her and said, "Talk!"

The dummy then let out a static filled phrase of "Talk!"

she then let go but it remained in her shape and she held her chin and said, "ok that was new but not what I want Bud how about you try!"

Bud had already waved changed and gave it a poke it turned into a static filled torus fire and poked back as Bud said, "Corn beef!"

the copy then spoke with it's static filled voice, "corn beef!"

Sonia then wave changed to Lyra note and gave it a tab with it's foot making it morph into a static copy of her and Lyra spoke up, "what are you!"

The dummy said nothing as Sonia said, "So it only copies the people in the wave change not the em wave live forms that could be involved." Only for a static filled computer voice to repeat what she said.

She then returned to human and used her star carrier to use a sword card the strike hit and it did nothing, "Ok can't copy attacks that don't come form wave changers…. This isn't adding up!"

yukari then used her star carrier to rapid fire galaxy advance at it as she said, "then let's just get rid of it before it kills! Us!" In a moment the thing took enough damage it broke down and became an orb of light.

the orb then said, "this unit has taken enough damage to continue practice please recharge!"

Sonia jumped happily as she said, " I WAS RIGHT ABOUT IT! IT'S A TRAINING DUMMY! I WAS RIGHT I WAS RIGHT!" She was dancing around, "My shared husband isn't the only brain In the family!"

yukari's eye twitched as she said, "I was scared shitless of a punching bag? Well it happens! I am going to go make a run to the nearest City to check on those virus reports anyone want to come."

bud then said, "Sure I'll come I want to smash something now!"

the two then headed off.

Meanwhile in space a strange golden orb was watching, " studying studying…. Mad's last invention will soon be found and final data collect for future use."

Meanwhile in a still functional futuristic city Cupcake was walking around holding her twins with Cadance holding Flurry with Geo, who lowered his glasses and said, "…. You see that too Cadance?"

she nodded and in a moment Geo wave changed to megaman and land on the wave road and looked at a machine virus were heading to before bursting into purple auras.

he fired on a Met it took two shots to kill them as he said, "Normally on takes on this thing attracts virus and doubles there durability at least!" a group of Mono swords soon appeared and gained the aura ready for action!

Megaman quickly summoned Galaxy advance axe and held it as he said, "Ready omega?"

omega-xis let out a muttered "yeah!" it was muttered as his mouth was one of the hands holding the weapon!

he then charged in as more virus were gathering and bursting into the purple auras.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

On the edge of the earth's wave road. Geo as Megaman walked to the golden orb and it said, "State your name wave changer!"

the blue bomber smiled and spoke, "Megaman and you are?"

The orb then asked, "a study probe who was watching your world!" it then displayed images of Geo first becoming megaman, "I have watched sense the early days and have been wondering if I should reset it with out mad's involvement!"

Omega-Xis then spoke up, "…. That's a scary though as it means the ponies would be homeless! But it would save more!"

Geo then spoke up and said, "I believe in moving forward no turning back! No matter what I mean we all wish we could see what would have happened if we did things differently but let's not let it keep us down it's done let's move forward!"

the orb then spoke up, "yes things are more interesting now that magic has meet technology but I highly doubt you could do anything to hurt me! Or stop me form resetting!" In a moment Geo called out the Galaxy advanced Axe axe and slashed the orb making a large slash mark.

the orb slowly repaired, "you damaged me… impressive you should not have that level of power it is this changes I am leaving your world will remain and you will continued to be studied but a punishment most be dealt for this!"

Down earth it start to rain down on the planet everywhere as the orb said, "for the next forty days it shall rain as your world is changed as more are granted the power of the wave change and more things happen with portals! Be ready for mad's parting gifts are gone but the challenge has just begun!"

Megaman found himself home his harem all with him as with the other wave changers all of them together watching the rain as it said, "the world shall change! Good, evil all is change it only depends on if the change is a good change or a bad change and that is in the eye of the beholder!"

Elsewhere around the planet dark phantom was on the wave road.

he was watching the rain as the orb said, "Evil good or stupid it matters not your world is reborn officially this day!"

the evil wave changer simple hopped of the road and comment, "yes but is this art!?"

Elsewhere yeti blizzard was walking on the mountains it was snowing thanks to how cold it was.

he laughed, "first I lose my money and emperor now this!" he said summoning Murian the hovering samurai like beings bowed and he looked confused.

yeti held his chin, "sense when can I summon minions?" he asked confused but happy about this turn.

In the jungle the Zebra were bowing as the orb continued, "this world has changed it is no longer earth it needs a new name! it shall be called battel realm by the rest of the universe now!"

Back at the manor.

Yukari watched the light of the orb leading as she sat down, "Well so much for that!"

Zebra nodded as she said a pray to herself

cup cake adjusted the twins in her arms, "yeah but what happens now?"

spitfire was crossing her arms, "I wondered that myself?"

Cadance was holding Flurry as she added, "yeah what did it learn form all this?"

Sonia then added," besides Mad was off his rocker? And humanity won't go down no matter what?"

Akihsia nodded, and said, "I need to go find Yuuko"

Bud was eating chips, "forty days of global rain you realize that is going to flood us right? We need to get ships and shit and load up for the ocean! Unless you leave on a mountain!"

Solo wave changed and bowed his sword in the ground as he spoke and said, "to the new age of this worlds rebirth."

Kidd jumped and said, "I am ready!"

Megaman just smirked as he said, "We got this!"

Meanwhile in the rain of a run down base.

A man in a hood and cape protecting him walked around and he found a wizard peace and he said, "here it is the wizard Acid like the voice said a man made em wave life form able to wave change! EM WAVE CHANGE ON AIR!"

In a moment were the figurer stood was now Acid ace who flow on to the wave road Murian appeared and charged at him with there swords his shield appeared protecting his head form the slash.

he then drew his gun and fired it. he then looked to a blue one as an energy blade came form his gun and he flow slashing it in half. He then spotted eight more and he fired, "Mad Vulcan!" he then fired all eight at once.

his wings spread as he charged and called out, "WING BLADE!" his charge making the Murian become cut in half by his wings.

before he turned to one last one one and fired off his omega laser destroying it with easies.

he laughed before holding his chest and screaming as he became covered in static and screamed making him appear on the ground his wave change ended.

his hood was off to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes as he screamed the cloths under his cloak was a simple grey long sleeve bandage gloves grey pants white belt and white boots he held his chest as he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

Acid then appeared, "I was a prototype I clearly can not remain wave changed for more then ten minutes Mr Jaune!"

the named Jaune got up and he called out, "It's just Arc! AAAAAAA!" he said holding his chest in pain as he picked up a star carrier, "Ok we need to get you improved to avoid that Ten minutes isn't enough I can't find my way back home more or less save everyone!" he said pulling his hood off as he head off walking in the rain.

Acid then nodded and said, "yes I know I recommend we head to Geo or Megaman he is the last wave change scientist left"

Jaune then said," yeah would be easy if we could just walk with a wave change but Let's wait till you stop being static covered before we go back to being Acid ace!"

Acid sighed as he looked at his glitching hand, " yes I most agree wait I sense something!" he then spotted a met and in a moment the wizard grabbed it absorbing it and in a moment went back to jaune and they became acid ace.

Jaune was moving on the wave road at high speed, "So we can absorb virus for more time! Good to know!"

Watching was Yuji in his jammer form holding his chin as he said, "Impressive very impressive!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Megaman was on the wave road over the slowly rising ocean as he held his hand out, "Ok Mu raise!" there was a glow but nothing happened.

he growled, "Come on omega-xis we have all three OOParts it should listen to us!" he said confused.

Only for the em wave being who was current a head for a hand added, " yes but they are offline or dead! I mean we don't really have anything else!"

Geo then looked to him and said, "I check they each still have a little power in them try seeing if you can't hook them together to try and jump start at least one! If one is working we can use the other two to fake it!"

The head nodded as he said, "Ok I'll try!" he then strained and in a moment there was a flash and he megaman end up as saurian Zerker tribal change.

Megaman looked at it, "….. is this the Saurian skull with lighting powers….. ok doesn't matter it will do! Mu Raise!" in a moment the continent began to raise.

Soon he head to ti his tribal change ending as he said, "Well it worked buddy!"

the hand then said, " yeah we can load up everyone on this floating continent and move on…. Ge it's almost too good to be true!"

At that moment Acid ace came before them and fell over his wave change ending. Geo ran to him to help the guy under it up!

Acid then appeared as he said, "we are sorry but as an artificial em wave life form my wave change is unstable we were hoping as the last em wave scientist could help me and Arc through that!"

Arc got up saying, "I am fine! Look I am form another world there is a portal open in your wave road I need help!" he held out his hand and said, "take my hand and I can show you!"

Geo then grabbed it, as he saw images of the world of remnant as did omega-xis.

Jaune then said," this are my memories of remnant!" they saw his memories the origin story the life and times of him leading to the two gods returning and deeming failure and turning the people to stone.

Form there it was thousand of years before Jaune broke free.

Jaune then narrated his lone wonderings in a world were most of the modern world was in ruins, "I found I was able to brake free after a thousand it wasn't aura it was magic. Turns out one of Salem and Ozma's daughters was my ancestors so I had magic in me just a little I believe I used it up when I broke free of the stone."

the memories then showed him making his current outfit while gathering statues of the people he knew and placing them in a make shift log cabin! "I gathered them up trying to use my aura boosting powers I thought sense I could still do it to their trapped auras I could you know brake them free. But I couldn't then it happened!"

While walking with a stone sword made by putting stone blades along a wooden sword he spotted an em wave creatures.

of multiple colors all with stone like armor acting weird then one touched a statue becoming a humanoid version of it's self and it started moving as the voice said, " I AM FREE!" only for the wave being to leave turning who ever it was back into a statue"

Jaune then saw the portal and ran through it landing in Megaman's world, "turns out the portal mixed with left over magic making those primitive stone wave beings after seeing an em wave change could free for a little while I thought if I could master it I could use my aura boost on the wave changed to set them free completely and now here I am!"

the images stopped.

megaman held his chin as he said, "yeah that's something! I think we can work we can move Mu through the portal after getting enough ships and everyone loaded on!"

Meanwhile at the Stellar house, the now much older foals were in there play room.

Applebloom who was in red shirt and blue overalls was pulling a stuffed bunny that sweete belle who was in a purple dress was pulling on clearly fighting over it.

Scootaloo who was in grey shirt and green shorts said, "you'll will brake it if you keep fighting over it!"

pound cake was in blue shirt and shorts was playing with a toy car, "yeah really?"

pumpkin cake in a pink dress was using her magic to make her doll move around happily giggling.

Silver spoon who was in a white dress was having a tea party with Diamond Tiara who was in a yellow dress" such babies"

Tender tap ws dancing around in his little grey suit and tie happily.

Rumble was in soccer shirts and a stripped shirt kicking a ball around, "werido my brother is a weird."

pipsqueak who was in a little play pirate costume swinging a toy sword, "yeah real weird tender tap!"

flurry heart was just sitting down clapping at her brother's dancing in her little pink sun dress.

Sonia then walked in and said, "Hay kiddos!" they all happily said, "Hi mama Sonia!"

Sonia's face lit up and said, "We will be moving soon so get ready sorry we have to the water is just getting to high!"

elsewhere Yuuko was with Akihisa.

Akihsia was speaking in a langue she couldn't understand to the anthro zebra tribe he then wave changed making them all bow as he sighed and said, "I explained the best I could to there blanked out minds they are in and will get on the boat!" he said as he looked up at mu!, "Mu the legend is back and this worlds only chance!"

Elsewhere Yukari was sighing as she spotted two wave changers she didn't know jump through a portal with Yuji , " this won't be good I know it!"

Later on Acid was in Geo's lab as he said, "there your stable and can stay changed with Arc just fine I will be collecting the data I got form this to try and free team rwby!"

Arc walked in and said, "Everyone is ready to head to mu or the ships to it! the whole world is load on to it leaving your world for another. It's like out of a story about space exploring."

Geo nodded as he wave changed and looked to the kids as he smiled, "it's ok kids everything will be just fine!"

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Remnant the continent of mu was hovering

it was made of seven zones, A dessert canyon , a jungle, a forest, a plain, a normal city, and a Lake, in the middle was a capital were Megaman now sat on the throne.

below , Arc as Acid ace was walking in to his Cabin and to his horror the statues he had gathered was gone, "Great get help and this happens!" That is when he turned and fired when he heard something and saw a jammer.

when he hit it it turned into the stone Ren , " Great just great!" he then stepped out to see lots of Jammers leaving the area but he noticed one lagging behind she was female her mouth could be seen and she had long blonde hair.

the wave changer spotted her as he called, " yang?"

the jammer turned around and heard the voice, "well Jaune…" he cut her off and said, "just arc of acid ace! What's going on!"

Yang sighed, "let me see now two guys one ghost one a yeti showed up with minions then this guy showed up called Yuji the jammer and forced this things called em wave virus on us reviving us while most of the revived were mindless I kept mind and he slowly turned me to stone again showing if I don't obey him to win this world form the other two sides I'll be a statue again so sorry Jaune your not a jammer!" she then went to punch him only for him to catch it and trigger his semblance.

Yang looked at her fist as the jammer armor shattered to reveal her own hand with was normally metal restored, she looked down to see her in her normal outfit touching herself in shock as she looked to him and he said, "there is always another way!" he held out his hand and offered, "Let me take you to Mu! This is our world we can reclaim it!"

not to much later Yang was in the capital bigger then vale castle and Arc end his wave change bring Acid in to view for her Jaune held out his star carrier making the doors open as it said, "Welcome to capital knight sir. Arc acid ace!"

Yang jumped at the voice as she looked at him, 'Knight?" they then walked right in to the throne room to see Megaman sitting on it his wives were behind him talking about something.

the blue bomber held his nose as omega-xis said, "Geo we have company!" the wave changer then got up and walked up to him and said, "Oh Arc What's going on?"

Jaune said, "phantom dark and Yeti Blizzard have Murian minions and Yuji is running around using the petrified populace as a jammer army not good with the water and flooding spilling over form earth!"

Megaman nodded not even noticing the confused Yang as he tapped a scream that showed up, " Ok then take Rouge and Akihsia with you! They can command our Murian into battle handle Yuji free the humans he is using and then we regather for the other two!"

Meanwhile in the jungle.

akihsia was sitting down with Yuuko watching the other zebra's do some kind of tribal dance till his wave carrier rang and he opened it and got up and said, "Sorry Yuuko but I have to head out why don't you join them in dancing!"

At that point Yuuko looked nervous, "but they are all jealous that your with me!" but she saw her boyfriend had already wave changed and left.

She then blinked and found herself dancing around the fire in the same tribal jungle bikini as the zebra mares and she let out a flat, "that happened so fast!"

Meanwhile

rouge was spinning around holding his sword as the blue Murian copied his actions when Akihsia showed up and said, "come on we have a mission we most handle my old headache!" he sounded saddened.

before long they were in the snow covered ruins of the former kingdom of Atlas the mantle part of it with Jaune.

As Jammers jumped out most female!

As arc became acid ace he spread his wings ran behind one and touched her on the back making the jammer armor shatter to reveal a passed out Weiss. He then turned and used his gun In sword mode to block machine gun hand fire!

The blue Murian charged out slashing at jammers.

Rouge moved his energy hand in to a jammer's head making it shatter back to a statue of Blake! " we can revive them later!" he said coldly focusing on his mission!

Akihsia then slashed at another with his spear turning the jammer into Ruby's stone form as he said, "But show some Compassion Man!"

arc growled, "You two get the hell going ot Yuji I'll handle this guys!" he said demanding and in raged as he freed another jammer making it turn into Velvet as he growled, "THIS WERE MY FRIENDS!" he sounded enraged.

Akihsia and rouge then vanished in a flash and appeared on the wave road.

Yuji in jammer armor was watching the battle, 'I will lose I know this but fight me like a man Akihsia!"

rouge nodded and jumped to the side lines.

the anthro Zebra charged spinning his spear to block Yuji's shoots as he managed to get close enough to use his energy claw to slash his helmet cracking the visor revealing a corner of Yuji's reveal face as he smirked.

Yuji landed a left hook that send Akihsia skidding back as he said, "we were friends once!"

the anthro sighed as he said, "yes once but not anymore!" he then throw his spear and in a moment it span and glow white landing a direct hit to Yuji's chest!

in a moment his jammer form shattered as he fell down closing his eyes as he sighed, "Well I lost man!" he then hit the ground landing right on stone now dead form the impact as the snow fell Akihisa cried looking at hi former friend's Corpse.

Later on within a mu hospital the statues were being fused to virus just long enough for Jaune to free with his semblance they would have help taking down the other two fractions wagging war for this dead world.

Yang walked over to Jaune who was sitting down drinking a bottle of water and she sat down, "so acid ace, you merge with that weird thing!" she said pointing to acid who nodded, "what's that like?"

Arc rolled his eyes as he noticed her red face, " better then this! And better then being alone!"

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

In the snow while Murian where battling Yeti Blizzard was fighting torus fire!

the minotaur clashed with the snowman!, Making the ape jump back and bang his chest to trigger an avalanche!

Only for Torus to cover himself in fire and charge forward through the falling snow melting it as he managed to arrive and land a power hit to the ape horn first were the other wave changer was knocked away form his partner.

Bud grabbed the em wave being half as the human half fell off the mountain making his fractions Murian vanish, this one was over!"

Elsewhere the same fate befell Phantom dark the one to finish him was goat fu kid!

the battle for Remnant was over and while the statues were being gathered, in the palace the foals were hiding with there mothers as Megaman in his triple tribe state was standing before the gods of light and darkness.

Megaman looked at them and said, "the first beings honestly we couldn't defeat Ok then you win we'll be gone by nightfall!"

he then held out his hand and said, "Attention the gods of this world have should up all force return take what you can we are now forced to leave by nightfall!"

Jaune was making a fist in his wave state as he said, "I only found one of my sisters!" he yelled in rage.

As Geo's voice continued, "return we will awaken those we can when we cross back into the flooding earth we will just have to make do with Mu"

Geo sighed it was such a bitter ending but that was a trend for him as the gods left his wives and the foals ran out and hugged him and he smiled he wasn't alone and had family he gussed that was all that battled in the long run.

the end


End file.
